The Ever Lasting Companion
by morganpetrovapendragon
Summary: A bit of a change but gosh yes. Rose is left by her loving Doctor and her new friend is different. With the whispers of danger all around her what can she do but throw herself head first into the whirl wind of craziness.
1. Chapter 1

The Ever Lasting Companion:

"Goodbye," he murmured as he turned walking away through the trees. I was dumbfounded, stunned. Mostly I was crushed. As the greatest pillars of Rome crumbled beneath me. The entire world began to burn with fire.

It was volcano day, and Pompeii was taking me with it. My body reacted before my mind. I was racing towards him. "Doctor!" I screamed. The world around me so slow and meek. This couldn't happen. This wouldn't happen. Damn all of time and space. What does any of it matter without him? To show someone the wonders and then take it all away. There was no living after him. I'd rather any fire, any death. I could watch every star burn and every light fade if I had him. My legs be may be weak, but I ran faster then ever before. My cries never ceasing to be stronger and louder.

I rushed past all life, all beginning, and all end. When I saw it; crazy brown hair and a long trench. "DOCTOR!" I echoed throwing myself in front of him and blocking his entrance to the TARDIS. He didn't speak.

"Doctor.." I cried softly. I saw his fist clench and his eyes flicker. I would only imagine what he was feeling. His hands grabbed my sides and pulled me to him. My eyes widened as he hugged me close. I hugged him back, resting my head against his chest. His face buried into my hair. I bit my lip holding back the oncoming tears.

"Don't do this.." I whimpered. "I'm sorry.." he whispered. My heart still unsure glanced up into his eyes. "Don't leave.." I pushed. Yet, he shook his head and looked away. "Don't.." I forced, my throat closing in around my words. Each of my sharp breathes more painful then the last. He picked my chin up and brought his lips to mine. My grip on his shirts tightened and sparks crackled around me.

He pulled back slightly taking a few steps over. I smiled up at him, yet saw his cold stone expression. Before I could even think, he slipped around me and through the TARDIS door.

"NO!" I cried. I banged on the door with my fist, fumbling through my pocket trying to find the key."Doctor! Please!" I sobbed, slamming my shoulder into the wooden frame. "You promised! Everlasting! Forever! Everything!"

As the cranking sounds became loud a soft whisper slipped its way through its disappearing walls.

"Nothing is forever, even time itself must come to an end my companion…


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Alone:

I felt a hand wipe the tears off my cheek as my eyes opened. That smile.. "Doctor..." I whispered. He grinned a crooked grin. "What? I can't even be in your own imagination without being questioned?" he joked. My brows pulled together in confusion. "Questioned? Imagination?" I mumbled. He laughed and pulled me up into a sitting position. "See? You questioned me." He smirked. I glared at him. "Doesn't answer the question." I retorted. His smile shrunk and he murmured, "You're only dreaming."

I looked away, the pain running sharp through my chest. "Figures," I sighed. He took my hand. "So, I take it you're not well?" he questioned. I jerked my hand back and scoffed, "Considering what you did, not at all."

He got out of the bed and walked to the window. His gaze deep into the nothingness of London. "I didn't leave to cause you pain you know." I rolled my eyes, "Lies of love, Aphrodite would be appalled."

He turned, "Actually she'd agree." I gave him a look. "Well there's no such thing so it's not like you would know." He raised his brow. "Right? There's not really Greek Goddess of Affection or Beauty right?"

"What you call a goddess of love, I call an alien with a powerful physic connection and influence with the ability to manipulate human emotions," He preached.

I narrowed my eyes, "Ass." He chuckled as he sat next to me. "I miss you terribly," I whispered. He examined my face, studying my features. "Your hair," he stated. "It's grown." I rolled my eyes looking at him. "You're not very doctor like, you'd never ever act like this in actual reality," I commented fumbling with his fingers. He sighed, "And what, pray tell, is considered doctor like? My charm? My class?" he grinned. "Your inexcusable ability to be an ass," I said smacking the back of his head. "We wrote a couplet, my dear, Shakespeare would be proud," he continued laughing.

"Why am I dreaming of you? Why now?" I wondered as laughter quieted. A serious expression regained his features. "Your minds warning you, something's about to happen," he murmured. "And you're the one who protects me," I finished. He got off the bed. "I am so terribly sorry, for whatever reason I left, but you need to wake up, things are starting, and without me there, you're the closest thing they'll find," he ranted. I looked at him confused. "Who? Who are they?" I questioned pulling myself off the bed and towards him at the window. His gaze was towards the sky, I followed his eyes as beams of a caressing gold light swirled into the room. The structure began to rumble as of an earthquake as the light punctured the windows and walls. Dark figures began to appear and I looked at the Doctor in horror. "The time lords..." he whispered. "They've come for me."


	3. Chapter 3

It Starts:

I jolted upright in the bed sweat clinging to my skin. I searched around the room frightened. Nothing. No trace of anyone or anything. I sighed pulling myself from the shabby sheets. I walked over the my window and pulled open the once wide curtain. London was London, calm in the early hours of morning.

As if nothing had truly happened. Maybe the dream was just a dream. I began my routine and soon after began my daily journey to the small shop on the corner. The cobblestone of the cross walks sounded off beneath me. After a few shorts minutes, the flowers of the window seals were in arms reach and the chimes inside rang. "Good morning my dear, how's the daylight been treating ya?" Old man Barley greeted. I smiled slightly and hugged his shoulders. The man being a better half of a foot shorter than me. "Quite lovely, thank you Mister Barley," I replied fingering through the freshly cut lilies. "What can I do for you? You're not due till Monday for work," he smiled kindly.

I started out the window. "I wondered if you had seen anything strange about," I turned and walked towards him. "Well…Eh," he grunted trying to lift a box of vases. I picked them out his hands, easily supporting the weight. "Thank you dear," he sighed. I smiled placing it on the counter unwrapping. "Strange you said? Well no, nothing more than usual," he answered taking the crystal vase and placing the lilies in them. He smiled and handed them to me, "Pretty flowers for a pretty girl." I took them close and inhaled the sweet scent. "Thank you Mister Barley," I whispered. He nodded and turned to the other vases. "Now run along, go have a good day, this light won't last long." I turned on my heels heading out. "Goodbye," I called. He waved his hand not removing himself from his work.

I strolled along the streets heading by the café to grab a mug of tea and preceded to the book shop. "Hmmm, mmmmm a mmm" I hummed looking for a copy of the Tempest. The result was wonderful as I curled up in the chair nearby and read through.

Tears filled my eyes as Antonio went through the struggle of deciding Alonso's death. What a wicked hardship for such a broken man to make. I finished through the first acts and decided to save the ending for the next day. I gathered myself up and went to place the book on the keep safe cart when an old woman placed her hand upon my arm.

"Oh what a beautiful child, run my dear, quickly; They come on ships, flying sailors of the space above. Run, God is returning to this sickly planet."


	4. Chapter 4

The Horrid Lights:

My eyes widened as I took in her words. Her ruined ancient mouth seemed a thousand years older. As if the fates were coming directly to me. As if it was my death wish The old woman smiled kindly at me and turned walking back down the aisle. My fear, my horror, kept my anchored to the spot. What madness could this be?

I thought of my dream. The time lords? Gods of the sky? Weren't they extinct? It was surely impossible for the dead to come here. Wasn't it? Or could mean something big is happening. Alien's maybe? Another invasion? All I knew was to get out of that place as quickly as possible. I ran out of the room, dashing back up the streets till I heard a cry. 

"Look out!" it screamed. I looked in front of me as a man ran straight into me. I collapsed onto the ground as my head clunked upon the sidewalk. Agony ran through my veins as the pierced me. I felt all the blood run to my head and my eyes fluttered as my vision disappeared. All I could feel was the ache in my stomach as I swirled into darkness.

I didn't dream. I merely sat inside myself it would seem. Unable to breathe properly or move. I only felt hands wrapped themselves around my form picking me from the street.

"Rush this one to the hospital!" I heard the cry of a woman. "No, no; I've got her," a soft voice whispered. I felt the wind caress my cheek as the being ran me across the way and settled me into a car. A heard the door clank shut and the hum of a motor began. It lulled me to into a deeper darkness. Were the pain, physical and emotional. Had no hold on me.

I awoke on a leather couch, my eyes peaking open as the harshly seemed light of a fire opened up before me. I gazed around, adjusting to the setting. It was tiny, nothing but a single couch in a small sitting room. The stone rounded fire burned brightly before me. Its warmth caressing my cheeks. I pulled myself from the couch, only to slump back down as extreme dizziness filled me.

"I wouldn't do that," a masculine voice murmured. My eyes shot up. "Doctor?" I questioned desperately. The man stepped forward. "No, I'm not your doctor; I however am a friend. My name is Patrick. What is yours?" I once again pulled myself from the couch and looked up at him. His oval face was smooth shaven and clean. His startling black eyes pierced my own. His blonde wavy hair curled up against his face. My chin dropped, I was outstounded at his beauty. I had then realize my nonexistent reply.

"Rose, my names Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

Wonders of Earth:

He stared at me. As if reading my body composition and emotions. To admit I was afraid was an understatement. But this was the most excitement I had in months. I wasn't about to give it up. "So..Um..Who are you exactly?" I questioned. He smiled and crossed the floor to the couch sitting intently close to me.

"Like I said, my names Patrick, Patrick Simons."

I looked at him in confusion. I bit my lip sheepish to continue, but finally. "Yes, but what are you exactly. I mean, why did you take me here? Why not to a hospital or at least my own home?" I prodded. He turned his face away gazing into the fire. "What good are they? You seemed like you needed help. That's why you're here," he said.

I leaned in closer intently trying to figure this stranger out. His half buttoned white stitch shirt was loose and hanged lightly. You could see the peaking of soft blonde hairs. His tightly wrapped black trousers were lined in a strip of sliver. As he turned his face to mine he smiled, his hair swaying. I had to admit, he was amazing. Like an Adonis in the flesh.

"Yes?" he questioned as my gaze faltered slightly. I blushed scarlet and looked up to his eyes. "Help me here? But I don't even know you. How on earth could you help me?" His eyes lit with excitement. He stood from the couch wrapping his arm around my waist, carefully pulling me onto my feet. I wobbled for a moment until I was steady. He dragged me along the room out into a darkly lit hall. My inner logic was frighten and concerned. But yet my feet still moved. This stranger, in a dark house, dragging me with him. "Wher-where are we going?" I asked stuttering.

He quietly shushed me and continued to pull me along. The walls faintly noticeable with red curtains clinging to them. A light peaked its way through as we neared the ending of the hall. I stumbled as he crossed me into the room. It was strangely lit, sort of blue hue. I looked up at Patrick as he sat me down onto the stool near the light source.

"I don't think.. I mean I really should go..I don't feel comfortable.." I mumbled quickly as he tinkered with the light. Once again he shushed me. I had begun to feel that my logic for this insanely gorgeous man was very much wrong. I began to get up but he crossed the room and shut the door. I was trapped. I was incredibly stupid. And I was trapped. Patrick sat in front of me. "Sit down." He ordered. I carefully complied as he roughly pulled my hands towards the blue light. I winced fearfully for if it would hurt me and jerked back. His nails digged into my skin and whimpered as my fingers slipped under its light. I knew I should fight. But with no one to save me. I didn't feel the point. He pulled once more, far more harshly and both my hands were bathed in the light. I sucked in a breathe truly afraid. Then I was surprised.

"ROSE! ROSE! Can you hear me? Rose it's the Doctor! Can you hear me?"

I jerked my hands back and my eyes flamed as I looked at Patrick.

"What did you hear?" he growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Instinct to be forgotten.

I stood from my chair. I glared at him fiercely. What the hell was this mans game? Why did he have a disturbing light that could make me hear the Doctor's voice. It was my sense that had left me. Pure anger replaced it.

"What's a friend to you? Jerking me about like a lab rat. How do you help me through abusing me?" I snarled. His glare faltered and he stood from his chair and walked to the door. He unlocked the hinges and jerked it open. He pointed out the door. "Go then if your going to be a stupid little brat." He scoffed. I looked at the door and him multiple times. Instinct was my main reasoning. I should leave. I should go to the police. But that wasn't any light. That was a blue light. And that wasn't any voice. That was the Doctor's.

"How do you know the Doctor?" I questioned. He stepped away from the door and a bit closer to me. "I don't know a Doctor." He replied. "All I know is your different, and I had guessed you were special enough to be able to read the white noise."

I got closer to him, and I searched his face. "That wasn't white noise, that was perfect English. And what in the world does my Doctor have to do with the likes of you." I continued. He smiled half heartedly. "Nothing, I just had to figure the message out. We are friends. I'm sorry for being so cross. Forgiven?" he tried. I stared at him. In utter bewilderment. Was he incompetent? Was he that disturbed? "Do you think I'm stupid?" I spat angrily. He shook his head in disagreement and attempted to reach his hand out to me. "No, no; I apologize. You see I've been stuck here for a very long time. I had supposed if someone could understand the messages imprinted in the time dust I was stuck with. I could figure out how to leave here. I meant you know harm."

"Time dust? What's time dust? Are you a time lord?" I questioned heatedly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I grew up with one, year near about 3500 thousand, but one day he vanished. I looked everywhere for him. When I was about 20 I scouted the black market for a time travel device. Or at the very least something to help me find him. And once I had acquired said technology. I travel far into the depths. I went to the only place I could. The home planet of my Master. I searched for him. But never found him. So I attempted to stay, learn as he did. Try and make myself what they are. Well you can suppose they didn't take to that very well. A common human species trying to learn there ways. Oh no, they trailed me for many things I myself had not committed. And they tried to sentence me to death. But late a night I ran from the home they were keeping me in. I snuck off into the golden streets and searched for what my master had called a TARDIS. I found one about a group of boys. I remember it so clearly. Someone had left it opened and I took the chance and snuck in. Of course not knowing how to control it I tinkered with the mechanics and ended up here. I must of done something wrong because once I got to this time the TARDIS imploded. Along with all my hopes. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. But you have a very young yet old face. It's likely you don't even understand though." He finished sinking into a seat.

I shook my head trying to evade the oncoming tears. I wish I would've been as lucky. To at least get to where he had gotten. He must of known the Doctor. Before, well actually quiet possible, after me.

"I can't believe the Doctor would do that, leaving me I understand. I'm no good and rubbish. But your such a sweet man. How could he betray you?" He looked at me curiously, "I told you before, I don't know a Doctor." I frowned and sat next to him. I shook my head.

"But you said you knew a time lord. That had to be the Doctor. If it wasn't then who could it possibly be" I questioned intensely. He looked back, my emotions reflected plain about his face."My Master was the one of which I speak, More clearly. The Master. I thought that's who you must of known by way you act."


	7. Chapter 7

For once, I truly knew nothing.

My eyes opened in surprise. There was another time lord running about the heavens saving people? What? Was he some sort of protector of Mars? This made no plausible sense.

"Master? Who's that? The Doctor is the time lord." I answered confused.

He shook his head, "Weren't you listening there's a whole planet of them. There's bound to be thousands." He commented. I bit my lip. Unsure how to continue. Could his device, get me to the Doctor? Or at least bring me closer to finding him? I stared at my hands, what had made my skin or my DNA good enough to read this.

"You've been touched by something." He answered my quizzical looks. "Some historians called it the Old Religion. I simply call it left over time particles or my way. Time dust. Much more fancy."

I stared at him. He was either mental, or he was my saving grace. I had a good feeling it was both. He could help me though. But he had jerked me around like a ragged stage prop. How could I trust him?

"And your light?" I mumbled. He stepped towards it, carefully shining it towards me. The sounds didn't come to me that time. "I was able to extract something for the ship before I escaped. I hooked it up to this energy source. But I've been unable to figure it out. Until you came…" he finished softly, giving me a dark look. I shook my head. "I'm nothing special I don't know what to think about it." He frowned. "It connected with you, you heard it, or felt it." He ranted as he stepped closer. "What did it say Rose? What sign did it give you." He heatly continued taking my arms and lightly shaking me with each word. I shook my head relentlessly.

"I don't know.. I didn't understand.." I lied. His eyes met mine. A flaming inferno. He scoffed and turned away angrily. "You can help me, or I can make you. Pick your side; I've waited too long for this."

My jaw opened in rage. "You said I was your friend you bipolar physco path what's your problem? I got left to, if you can't tell. At least I've grown up enough to live in any way I can. I work in a shop. I bloody flower shop. I've seen the end of the worlds. I've seen the fall of the Romans. I've seen the devil in flesh. And I work at a stupid old shop. You live. Because deep down you hope. And I know because that hope never goes away. It will never go away." I growled through my teeth. "It won't because you love him, and even if it's not in that practically way, it's because without him you're not really living. You're surviving for him."

He stared at me this time. Truly amazed by me. His fist unclenched and he seems to relax.

"Patrick I know everything your going through, because I go through it every day." I mumbled. He stared at the floor. Darkness seem to swirl around his soul. Conflicted over his own existence. "Then help me," he finally spoke. "Let us do this together, let us find our companions. Let us be the bigger one this time."

He stood, turning the machine to full strength. He reached his hand out gently. Offering, not forcing this time. I gave it to him and looked up.

I wanted the Doctor to find me. To come back and selfishly never want to leave me again. But if he couldn't do that. I'd find him. I'd be the savior.

"Let's then," I said slipping my hand under the light.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm my own hero.

Months seem to pass. Day after day. She'd come into the house. Never once with delay. She'd offer her time and mind. She was so kind and so beautiful. Her long black twisting hair, her bright pinkish lips shaped perfectly by the gods. Her pale gaunt skin tightly clung to her truly alluring soul.

"Patrick," she called from the den. I looked the door. As I closed up my communicator I sighed.

"Don't let the mission falter, we must destroy him. We must kill." The voices echoed in my head. I shook my head tossing the old thing onto the desk.

I walked to the den and peaked my head in. What a surprise I was met. Rose, in a dress. A soft purple dress. I raised my brow.

"What's all this?" I questioned noticing the normally dark room lit to perfection with candles. Two glasses of wine in her soft hands.

"Celebration," she chirped happily. Her smile sending shocks through me. "Wha-what for?" I mumbled stupidly, inwardly cursing myself for not sounding more intelligent. "The full completion of our project." She continued. "It's done? Like you've listened to the complete thing? It's over?" I said. She shook her head, handing me a glass of wine. Her dress swishing fluidly around her. I had wish I had better clothes to wear.

"I thought we could together," Together? I felt my chest heave. What if it was bad. What if something had happened. What if everything I worked for went wrong. "Come on," she insited pulling me along to the lab.

Everything was lovely. She pulled to comfortable chairs next to the machine and waited for me to settle in.

"Hurry, I'm excited." She grinned.

I'm not, I thought as I took my seat. I tipped the glass back, feeling it run its way down my throat and into my holding bin. She leaned forward pressing the button and white noise crackled through. After a moment, a voice rang through.

"Rose? Rose are you receiving me? Rose! Rose! Can you hear me? It's the Doctor! Can you hear me? I'm trying to create a physic link. Rose you have to be careful. The time lords. There looking for me. They'll look for you too if they find out anything. Please be extremely careful. Don't trust anyone. They have spies. Be safe. I'm so so dearly sorry." As the message went flat you could see her eyes sparkle. Unshed tears trying to break free. I moved to comfort her as the tape began again.

"Kill her, kill the companion of the Doctor. Kill the one who fills the hated ones with power. KILL, KILL."

I felt my circuits tense as horror flashed before my eyes.

Rose looked at me curiously. Oh no. Oh no no no.


	9. Chapter 9

Never to Command:

Rose stared at me as I leaned into her, my hands grasping hers tightly. Her eyes lit with fear as she whimpered. "Pat-trick.. Your hurting me.." she whispered. I felt my insides unlock a million different ways to do it. The tiny bone in her throat, collapsible with one squeeze. Her frantic little heart, silenced with one blow.

My body was prepared, my mind wasn't. Rose's red face and trembling porcelain skin, my eyes fluttered. As in battling to regain control. My body slowly regained its own strength. I shook my head pushing away all darkness. I eased my grip of her hands, looking down shamefully.

You could of killed her. I thought. You monster. You fool.

"Patrick," she whispered softly. My eyes went up to met hers. Silent pools of tears lacing her lashes. I squeezed her hands softly and got up. Walking away quickly from her.

"Failure, failure, must not fail. Must destroy." The voices mocked. I growled inward. I will not kill her. "You must, we must seek our revenge." They hissed. My fists clenched. No.. I care too much. "You have no emotions, you will never have emotions" Then what is this, I seem to shout, This is anger, this is horror, this is sadness. This is what I feel. "Then you will be removed." It ticked. My eyes widened. "No, no; I'll find him. I'll find them both if I can. I can do it" I begged. "She must be sacrificed. Only then will he come. He must lose what he won't even recognize of his needs. She must die. Only then will he finally die."

I screamed and threw myself upon the couch.

"Patrick.." I heard. I looked up as her beautiful black hair peaked its way through the door. I sighed and rolled over facing her. "Yes?" I questioned quietly. She walked over and sat on the edge looking at me curiously and concerned. She looked over my face and grabbed my hand. Running her soft fingertips along the bones. "What's wrong," she murmured. "What's going on, you sort of freaked out." I looked up at her face. Her pouty lips sealed in a beautiful red. So kissable and tempting. You could see hints of red fill her cheeks as she gazed down at my hands. "Nothing," I whispered. " Nothing at all." I sat up looking closely at her face. Her long black lashes still shined with left tears. Her big gorgeous eyes staring down onto my skin. She hardly looked convinced but didn't push it. I leaned into her slightly, the warmth from her breathe swirled around my face.

"Rose," I breathed, "Look at me."

She shyly and adorably lifted her face to see mine. Her lips meer inch or so away. How badly every human part in me wanted her. My fingers slipped through hers as her body gravitated towards me. I leaned in only slightly as my mind screamed for the desires. Her fingers squeezed as her lips met mine. Her chest swelled as her breathe sucked in. Her soft lips molded perfectly into my own. I leaned in after a moment and breathed in deeply, her own lips opening slightly. I slipped my arm around her waist and just as I preceded.

"Well, this is interesting…" the voice of a man rang.


	10. Chapter 10

The surprises of the world:

I shot up to see. Brown hair crazy and wild. A long brown trench loose around him. "Doctor!" I screamed throwing my arms around him. He laughed embracing me warmly. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." I chanted. I looked up into his eyes. His old lovely eyes. He seemed troubled.

"And this is…Him?" I heard behind me. I swished around and glanced at Patrick. I nodded. Not being able to stop the humongous smile across my face. His facial expression sunk and for a moment, I was sad.

"Well, should I be coming back later or our you two quite done," the Doctor murmured. His eyes looking over Patrick. You could almost see anger in them. I couldn't understand why that made me so trilled. My hand slipped into his and I smiled up at him. Bring a smile to his own lips. "Actually-" Patrick began but I interrupted with. "Oh yes, quite done."

A new emotion flashed in front of Patrick's eyes, but I paid little attention. I dragged the Doctor to the couch and pushed Patrick aside.

"Were have you been? Why did you leave? Why are we getting creepy messages?" I questioned quickly. The Doctor lifted a finger to my lips and quietly shushed me. I blushed scarlet and giggled.

With that the door slammed and I turned to see Patrick had left.

"Temperamental that one," he said. I sighed.

"He's had a tough life, So have I, Where were you? I needed you." I whispered heatedly. He starred at me and pulled me close hugging me. "You've managed," he said sadly. I shook my head. Tears were forming. I felt all the blocked pain flood through the gates. The Doctor came back for me. All hope wasn't lost. He came, for me. He picked up my chin and smiled half heartedly. "Now, who is he?" he asked slightly more serious.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and frowned. "That's Patrick Simons, he was left too." The Doctor starred at me intently. "By who, pray tell?"

I pulled his hand into my lap and ran my finger tips along his veins. His pale skin much weaker then when we had last met. "What happened to you," I asked quietly. He pulled his hand away. "Answer my question Rose," he prodded. I shook my head. "He was left by his Time Lord, I thought he meant you so I got to know him. Apparently it's someone else. But I just couldn't be alone. Not without someone who'd understand. We were going to go find you." I whimpered as tears formed. "Oh Doctor, where did you go? Why did you leave me..I thought. I mean. That you. And me.." I pulled to the far end of the couch tears flowing down my face. He looked frozen in pure horror. Unsure what to do.

"You abandoned me," I cried. His lit and he got closer taking my hands into his own and shaking fiercly.

"No, no I didn't. I send the links, I kept an eye on you in anyway I could. I was protecting you." He ranted.

"Ever think that maybe you'd do a better job by not ending my need for existence." I spat.

"Rose," a new voice murmured. Patrick was in the door way. He held his hand out. "Come, let me have a word." I hurried from the sit and ran out of the room tears streaming down my face. I threw myself onto the stone sit near a dark window. I curled up into a ball and cried. I sobbed. I felt every bit of pain. I felt agony.


	11. Chapter 11

Her new Doctor:

I watched Rose hurry out of the room, a fountain of tears running down her cheeks. I felt my chest tense as his eyes didn't remove themselves from her till she was no longer in sight. Jealousy and anger filled me and I glared at him. His eyes turn to me as his expression hardened.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Rose?" he whispered carefully.

I shook my head, "No, I ask the questions here. Why did you even come here. You left, and when people leave they tend to stay gone."

He frowned stepping closer to me. He searched me over and scowled.

"Why are you using Rose in your little experiments?" he questioned. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. He was slightly shorter than me. Not the most attractive. But you could see the knowledge and strength within him. "She's here of her own will," I spat. My temper was rising quickly and with the unsure status of what would happen I stepped even closer.

The air in the room was of ice, silence and intensity were vibrant. As if a silver thread could cut right thru. His brown hair ruffled as he ran his fingers through it. He turned stepping away from me towards the fire.

"Why did you come back," I prodded. My voice thick with angst. He didn't look away from the crackling fire. It's bright flames dancing faster and faster. As if for there master. His power reminded me of my job. My purpose. To live for my masters.

He reached his hand out into the flame and it swirled around his skin, never burning him. He sighed.

"I would say out of her own good, but in truth I missed her far more then I should,"

He turned looking at me.

"I saw the way you held her. The way you acted. Do not think I'm unaware of your intentions" he continued. My chest closed slightly and I bit my lip in fear. He was the Doctor, He was Rose's Doctor. She loved him. And whether he was foolish to admit it or not. He loved her. And I had to break him. So she had to break him. He had to lose her. But she would never fall for me. So the only option was murder.

But he was far more right then I wanted. My intentions was suppose to be the mission but it was slowly changing into something far more deadly and frightening.

He stepped away from the fire and moved as to exit the room. He crossed through the door and I scowled running after him. 

"Can't you leave her be, she's hurt," I growled.

"No," he answered simply turning down the hall. At the end was Rose curled up in a ball on the window. She saw him, and curled up even tighter. He walked next to her and lightly pulled away her arms from her legs. Untangling her and pulling her into a standing position. He frowned as she still wouldn't look up.

"Rose," he murmured. "Yes?" She squeaked. "Come with me," he replied picking her chin up. Her eyes shined brightly with disbelief and excitement. "R-really?" she mumbled stuttering. He smiled kindly. "Yes," he answered. Her eyes turned to me. I could only imagine the horror and heartbreak on my face. The thought of them leaving, yes bringing me death by failure. But even more so. Death by losing her.

He turned and looked at me.

"You're welcome to come along," he assured. I felt my chest release with relief but my body still tense with fear. How could I hurt her? This could never possible work… I.. or at least I thought I… Oh Rose…

"Yes?" she answered with a quizzical look on her face. Oh no.


	12. Chapter 12

Let's Run from The Stars:

I stared at Patrick, his eyes widen with fear. "What?" he squeaked.

My eyes narrowed and I pulled away from the Doctors grasp. "You've been acting crazy lately. It's like every time I see you its kill or cry. What's going on with you? Now he's here, what we've worked so hard to get and you act like it's a punishment." I growled.

He shook his head stepping forward, his hands raised cautiously. "No, no; I'm glad he's here. Merely, erm well surprised." He answered quickly. His eyes flickered from me to the Doctor. I couldn't tell whether he was telling the truth or not. "You said my name," I scowled. He shrugged looking away, "I was excited." I rolled my eyes and began to engage, but the Doctor took back my head. "Forget the name, let's go shall we?" he smiled and I nodded following him.

We strolled out of the stone dwelling of which I called home into the dark garden filled with black tinted lilies. "Quite, hmm, whimsical flowers eh?" the Doctor mused. Patrick scoffed and continued his silent march behind us. Once thru the garden the most beautiful thing was in my sight. The TARDIS was there. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor chimed. I laughed and leaned on his shoulder, "Oh I remember."

He smiled and slipped his hand into his never ending pocket. His old brass key was plucked out and shoved into the pad on the brilliant blue door. The door swung open and as my heart seem to skip a beat.

"Doctor your back!" A red headed girl came running out with a small brown head boy right behind her. She through her arms around the Doctor and the brown haired boy looked away awkwardly.

The Doctor smiled kindly and pulled her off gently turning her towards me. "Amy Pond, This is Rose" She grinned shaking my hand fiercely. "So lovely to be meeting you." Her Scottish voice rang. "And this is my husband Rory," she said pointing to the awkward brown haired boy. I sighed in relief uncongiously and nodded my head.

The Doctor looked into my eyes apologetically. I rubbed the back of his hand and Patrick chirped annoyed. "And I'm Patrick, okay? We good now? Let's go Rose," he said storming past the Doctor and jerked my hand towards the TARDIS. As we crossed in I glared at him.

"What is your-" I began angrily but then I looked around. The goldish framing of the TARDIS stood tall and beautiful as it always had. His twisters, knobbers, clobbers, and lobbers were all the same.

"Wow," Patrick sighed. "Beautiful." I nodded and I walked around the consul smiling.

"Who the hell is she? You said a quick stop not a truck stop pick up. Getting a bit bored with us are you?" Amy ranted. Rory walking closely near her side. "No," The Doctor said, "Now behave."

Her eyes widened and she glared at him. "Behave, I'll show you behave, I'll be so a bee and a haven in the same damn spot if I bloody have to." She barked sitting down in a seat.

The Doctor came up next to me and smiled. "Now, let's be off; Remember how she works Rose?"

I nodded and gave him a quizzical look. His features faltered but turned to the center. "Right, and were off!" he shouted pulling down the lever.

The TARDIS whaled and the eyes of everyone widen. "What the-" Amy began.

"Darlek technology detected," The Doctor read off the screen. I shook my head and look at him. "Impossible.." I whispered.

"Nothing is impossible." Patrick whispered stepping towards me.


	13. Chapter 13

Turn of My Life Century:

It happened as fast as ever, I felt the hands slip around my waist and threw me into another pair of arms. I opened my close eyes of fear to three boys sprawled about the ground. "Doctor!" I screamed as I saw him being pushed off a level of the TARDIS and dropped below. Rory had Patrick pinned on the ground and Amy shoved me down into the seat she was in and went to help him. I scampered off the seat and jumped below the counsel to the Doctor.

"Doctor, Doctor; Are you ok?" I chanted shaking his shoulder. "Ughhhhh," he groaned. A small smile appeared on my lips. His eyes opened up and he looked at me. "Hey," he croaked. "Hello," I whispered.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH WITH THE GREETING MIND SOME HELP UP HERE!" Amy shouted. I looked up and Patrick was standing, and Rory was on the ground.

The Doctor jolted up and jumped off the ground grabbing hold on the siding and pulled himself up to the level. "Show off," I muttered.

I raced back up and The Doctor had Patrick back against the wall. Amy was standing fiercely at his side. Not even phased. Her husband sitting on the seat next to her. Cracking his neck and wincing.

"Why?" the Doctor questioned over looking Patrick. I stepped closer and Amy looked back at me. "Go sit," she ordered quietly. I shook my head and walked up to The Doctor. "Don't take orders, never will" I replied. She stared at me. "Rose," The Doctor cautioned. "Shush you," I replied. I looked up a Patrick. His eyes were wide and fearful. He gulped and trembled. "Rose," he whispered. "Yes," I replied, my eyes never leaving his.

"Tell him I'm good, Tell him to let me go," he choked struggling against the Doctor. I shook my head. "You lied to me," I replied. "Why? I thought you wanted to help me. That we were friends. You kissed me for gods sake. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Rose I never wanted this to happen. Please let me go. I just want to help. I.." he forced, his eyes shining. "You what?" I whispered.

"I really am sorry," he murmured reaching his hand out towards me. I looked at his hand and in his curled fist was a tiny device. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and I crashed into the floor. All I felt was the prick in my skin. The Doctor and Amy's scream and the famous blue light swarming me. Familiar arms wrapped around me and the screams died down. My eyes were closed. And I was incredible exhausted.

"Patrick," I tried to whispered. He shushed me, as we flexed down. As if landing. I felt my back slip upon a cold metal table. "Forgive me," he choked. A small hospital mask was slipped around my face and sweet perfume filled my lungs. I sunk into a sleep like nothing else. A cold, dark, weightless sleep.

"Goodbye," I heard Patrick whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

My frienemy.

I looked up and saw the TARDIS in smoke. I rolled onto my side, feeling the sharp jabs and looked around for Rory. I felt a hand touch my other side and I turned once more to him. "You alright?" he whispered. I nodded and looked for the Doctor. "Over there," Rory whispered helping me up. I saw him on his knees. Staring blankly to the wall. His hands resting outwards, as if he'd tried to grab hold of something. I walked to his side, Rory staying close to me. "Doctor?" I reached out carefully. His eyes, his body, his thoughts didn't move. I grabbed his arm and walked infront of him, I got in his line of sight and his gaze flickered. "She's…" he started. He shook his head fiercly. "No," he growled standing up and dashing back to the counsel. His hands flew about like magic, pulling and pressing and flicking and grabbing. Soon the smoke and crumble that had became of the TARDIS was shiney and polished. As if all was well. He pulled his screen to his head and tinkered with it for amount, "YES!" he shouted. Rory pulled me over to the seat and rubbed my back. "What happened?" he whispered to me. "I'm not sure," I replied.

The Doctor turned towards us and grinned. "Now then, let's have us an old fasion hunt. Rory I suspect you'll be the royal hound?"

Rory's eyes widened on the thought and his ears tinted red. "What do you mean by that?" He pulled me closer and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Year 6 billion 500 hundred Cinnamon X5; Darleks began to use the booming cyborg population as hounds. Looked, scanned, even felt like a human did. Sent them into Time Lord territory as information hounds."

I stared up at him, "So that man? He was an information hound? Then who's the girl?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Nono, this so called Patrick is much worse. I can't believe I didn't see it; There good, oh there good. Patrick used Rose to try and find me. Maybe capture, possible an exacution." My eyes widened.

"But that means he could have all sorts of information about you. About us. He had her. Your so called friend could get us all killed. Why the bloody hell-" I yelled. But he glared at me. A dark cold silencing glare, that I myself couldn't refuse.

"It's my fault, not Rose's now hush." He said strenly. Rory stood up and walked to him. "Well what have we gotten ourselves into exactly. Who are the Darleks? Better yet, who's strange black haired girl?" Rory asked."She's blonde," the Doctor replied. "She's always been blonde." Rory shook his head. "No, her hair is black as a raven feathers. And what does it matter. Who is she Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced at Rory, his hands stopping from his work. "She's very dear to me. She's…speacial. Now she's indanger and it's my fault. Stay in the TARDIS if you want. I'm going to find her." And with that the giant lever was pulled and the TARDIS began it's normal shake and rumble. After a moment it ceased and the Doctor turned to me.

"Amy," he said quietly. "You don't have to risk your life for me. Or even for her. But if anything happens."

I stood from my chair. "Don't think your going out there all alone do you?" I walked towards him taking his hand, then Rory's. "Let's fight them." With that we walked to the Door. With one hand the Doctor pushed it open and a tall man stood on the other side. "Doctor, so nice to see you. Come, talk with your Master." 


	15. Chapter 15

Lover I'm dying:

I watched her tiny body trembling in her sleep. Her life force slipping slowly into nothing. The tiny machine slowing down the agony that was consuming her. Just for him to witness. My chest felt the sharp dagger of pain of this. Hurting her.. I had wanted no part of it. But for the greater good of my masters.

I heard the door behind me open. "How is the girl?" Mister Lord President asked. I sighed and put down the small beeping screen. "Alive sir." I replied. "Is she able to hear?" he questioned. I shrugged unsure. He walked to her, his gray hair peaking from his covering. He touched the side of her face and her body jerked as a scream ripped through her frozen lips. Her eyes never opened but you could tell she was there. In tombed in her own skin. Her screams grew louder and more painful. I winced and shook my head. "Stop, stop please.." I whispered. Her tiny empty voice was silent. He turned his head and looked at me.  
>"You grow so weak, What flaws we have created with you." He taunted.<p>

My eyes found the gray stone beneath me in shame. He walked to me and his eyes seem to burn. The power and might, that the Doctor's eyes shared. "The red grass has crisped under the suns for too long, with this we shall rise into creation. And with the children gone," he said looking at Rose, "We shall thrive."

With that he turned to leave, his robe swaying behind him. My eyes followed him as he closed the door for the night. I sat next to the table and placed my hand on hers. "Rose," I murmured. "I know you can hear me, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry.." Her finger twitched in response and a small smile covered my face. She was still fighting. For her Doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

Journey less certain:

The Doctor's eyes burn deep with hatred. His enemy so boldly standing before him. The Master's smile was cunning and disturbing. "Master.." the Doctor seethed. He stepped out of the TARDIS and cautioned us back with his hand. I rolled my eyes in response and pulled Rory with me into the cold room. The blue door clanking shut behind us. The Doctor looked back at me, and I just smiled sheepishly in response.

"Well she's new," the Master said looking me over. "She's.." he paused inhaling deeply, "Simply mouth watering." I stepped back against Rory's chest and stared at him. The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of the Master's face and his focus returned. "You died," The Doctor whispered. "You died for the second time in front of me. You killed the President and died."

The Master shook his head. "I attempted yes," he smiled. "But instead got sucked back with them. Oh yes, I had punishment like nothing else. But all in good fun, I was to valuable to lose." He finished with a evil grin.

"And you escaped? How?" the Doctor questioned heatedly stepping closer. "I didn't," he replied. The Doctor frowned then froze. "They escaped.." he said in horror. "Only the President and Lady Relazula," the Master answered.

The Doctor looked less frightened, but you could tell how he felt.

"Where's Rose?" he barked suddenly. The Master looked up in a play of confusion. "Who?" he joked. The Doctor stepped to him grabbing his shirt and shaking him. "No time for games, were is she?" he growled.

"Oh…" the Master said nodding. "The black haired girl?"

The Doctor shook his head fiercely, "She had blonde hair, she has always had blonde hair what is all this about black hair?"

"Master," a soft voice called. I turned to see the Patrick man I jerked to grab him but Rory held me back.

"Yes dear one?" the Master replied smirking. "She's ready.." Patrick answered softly.

"Excellent!" he remarked. "Ready for what?" The Doctor questioned slowly. "Her death of course!" the Master smiled.

With that the Doctor lunged.


	17. Chapter 17

Hatred of Love

The Doctor jumped at the Master, but the Master easily moved away. Patrick's swift arms came behind the Doctors, pinning him back. The Doctor struggled and cursed endlessly. I stood helplessly as more guards came in; Rory stepped closer to me and squeezed my nearly broken hand. I whimpered as the Doctor looked back at me desperately. I shook my head unsure as the guards grabbed Rory. I screamed and thrashed as one grabbed me by my arms and pushed me forward. Away from the rest. "AMY!" Rory cried kicking and jerking against his guard.

The Doctor's eyes met mine in utter sorrow and he looked down. He felt defeated. For once he felt as if hope were lost. "You bloody coward," I screamed as my view of them was cut short by being dragged through a doorway. The men pulled me over to a hospital table and I managed to kick one in the face. I recoiled as horrible pain shot through me. Metal, they're made of metal. Like Patrick. The other slammed my back down by my shoulders and I kicked continuously but the one I had hit pushed my legs down. And his strength was far more than mine. I jerked my body hopelessly and looked back and forth as I saw the doorway being closed I screamed loudly for Rory, for the Doctor, for someone.

My hair was gripped tightly and pulled me down completely stilled by force. I felt them pushing my head over and I thrashed as much as my tied down body could. Cold metal hands smoothed over the skin of my neck. My senses were on fire as I screamed out of fear and desperation.

"LET GO OF ME, NOW." I screamed as a last attempt. As my words slipped past my lips, a sharp prick inserted into the nape of my neck. I cried out and felt myself going limp.

"Well isn't that simply gorgeous. Red head tied down on a bed. That's the kind of stuff I go for," a teasing American accent murmured from the corner of the room. My eyes were fluttering as I saw the men turn the faces to the left and movements were drawn quickly as red laser beams flashed over me. The metal men went down and my arms and legs went stiff against the freezing steel.

"Well now beautiful, what a disappointment. You seem to have a wedding band." I looked up to a gorgeous face. Short brown hair on a squared yet angled face. His blue eyes were cocky and filled with laughter. I felt my eyes burn to remain open and I squeaked by trying to speak.

"Shhh," he murmured. "I'm a friend, Simple sedative. Just sleep, I'll protect you."

I questioned his motives silently but his charm made me sleep farther away. "Rory," I murmured going under. The stranger smiled and laughed.

"No, Jack."


	18. Chapter 18

Save Her, My Her.

I watched Amy being pulled into the room. Screaming loudly and thrashing panicking. "AMY," I screamed jerking wildly about the men. My arms were sore and pained as I dropped onto my knees. I looked at the Doctor angrily as his eyes met hers before she was gone. "YOU BLOODY COWARD." She screamed. She felt betrayed. I felt betrayed. We all did. I glared at the Doctor and begged him to help her.

I heard a scream as the doors were closed. Silence followed and I hung my head trembling. "Amy, Amy, Amy," I chanted softly. I felt myself being pulled into a standing position yet my eyes never left the ground.

"Now then after that little fire was dimmed let's continue." The Master chuckled. That sick twisted bastard. I looked up at him with a growl. He kicked at the Doctors legs and grabbed his hair pulling him up.

"Stand you weasel, you heard your red head. You're nothing but a coward. Now stand and march to your death with what little strength you have!" he yelled mockingly. I saw the two much larger men pull the Doctor completely to his feet and he was yanked across the room.

"What of this one boss? Should we throw him in with the Misses?" The man holding my right side shouted. The Master waved his hand. "Bring him; Let him watch his famous Doctor burn."

The Doctor's head rose from the ground, and he stared at the Master. "Let him go, you have no use of him. Let him go." He whispered.

The Master smiled. "Will you take a peek at that? Old boy still trying to fight." He pushed the button on the wall nearest him and a panel slid open. "Well soon beat that out of him." The men pushed him through the doorway and pulled me along. As we entered the whole room lit up. The once blacken room was brighten as if it were a hospital.

The girl from the TARDIS was sprawled out a metal table. Her tiny chest hardly lifting at all. "She's barely breathing," I whispered in horror.

The Doctor jerked manically against the men. "LET HER GO," he screamed angrily. The room was bleak with death already but this darkness was new. Something the Doctor had never portrayed before. Absolute hatred.

"Now now my good child," a small yet powerful voice whispered. I turned to see a tall graying man with a large gold crown like object upon his head. "Lord President.." The Doctor whispered horrified.

"Come to watch your beloved die?" he smiled anciently. I returned my gaze to the girl. Was this what was happening to Amy. Was she like this? Were they going to kill her? I sucked in a breath and looked at the Doctor.

"Rose," Patrick murmured, leaning over her rocking her shoulder. "The Doctor's here, try and open your eyes for a second." Rose's fingers twitched and a small cry of agony left her lips. Moving was paining her.

Her eyes opened slightly and you could see the hope in the Doctor's eyes.

"Rose," he whispered. "I'm here." He reassured. "And for how long after she's dead can I change that." The Master smirked.

"You monster," I seethed. "What good is all this? Hurting a girl to hurt him? Your own kind? What is there? Four of you now? You actually want to lessen that? Are you mad?" The president smiled kindly and went to step to me when a dark yet amused voice said. "Four of them? And a red head? Why it's party week for me ehh?"


	19. Chapter 19

My Sexy American Hero

"Jack?" The Doctor yelled quizzically. The brown haired man looked at The Doctor carefully. Under his vision something deep flamed. "Doctor…"Jack whispered softly. "You regenerated?" he asked. The Doctor nodded and motioned to Rose with his eyes. Jack saw her and his face lit up but soon after darkened. "What in the hell is going on here?"he growled.

The President sighed and looked at the Master pointedly. "Who is this? I was not told of another companion."

The Master shook his head. "He was a companion long ago but hasn't been for years. I had no idea." He murmured seriously and fearfully. The President narrowed his eyes and waved his hand at the men as they released the Doctor and I. I jerked away quickly and grabbed the Doctor before he fell. "You okay?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned towards Jack. "What in the name of all that is right are you doing here?" he asked ignoring the people around him.

"Torchwood saw the place, sent me in for some peeking. Saw you from the vents. Got the redhead in my ship. Friend of yours?" he asked.

"My wife," I whispered as he was giving the Doctor a look. Jack smiled and nodded. "She's a screamer." He laughed. I coughed and my eyes widened. "Just joking." He finished.

"Jack," the Doctor whispered stepping away and closer to Rose. Jack came up towards the table and Patrick held a hand up. "Stay back, she's too weak." He warned. The Doctor glared at him and Jack didn't take his eyes off Rose. The Master and The President stood silently in the corner of the room.

"Doctor," I asked. "Is she ok?"

He shook his head touching her cheek softly. She winced and he withdrew quickly. "What did you do to her?" he questioned seriously turning and facing the two men. The Master frowned and looked at the President. Neither of them knew how to regain the situation.

"What was this great big plan of yours? Send a decoy robot to lure in Rose, abduct her and drawl me here to kill me?" he continued. He looked from the Master and President to me. I nodded in agreement of his hypothesis.

"Oh much more than that. Simply pulling in everyone you love to be removed from existence so that we could have you." The President stated.

"Then why are you cowering in the corner like a pack of chickens?" Jack barked. The Master smirked and step a half step forward.

"Around this room there are 32 single vents, that in case of emergency or infection, flood the room with gas to keep all sick stable. But luckily. It doubles as a poison chamber. Ta ta." He waved hitting the button on the wall as a giant class door slid down and trapped us in.

Brown hued gas filled the room as a sickly scent choked us.

I felt my body slid down the wall and I coughed. "Doctor." I wheezed.

"Jack, get Rory out." The Doctor said coughing and gasping loudly.

I felt a giant arm grab my waist and pull my hand onto his arm. Within seconds we were being sucked away from the Doctor. I screamed.


	20. Another's Note about chapter four

HEY,

So, issues with chapter four have been resolved. AND THE HORRID LIGHTS ARE UP.

Please go and read!

I love you all (:

Thank you and i'm sorry that this isn't a chapter :(

but tomorrow will be the new chapters!


	21. Chapter 20

Fighter.

I felt my back hit the cold flooring of the TARDIS and I groaned. I heard a soft chuckled and then felt arms wrap themselves around me.

"RORY!" screamed a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to fiery red hair and I sighed with relief. I sat up and groaned again from dizziness.

"Sorry, transmat does that. Scrambles your head a little." Jack murmured from across the room. He was tinkering with the mechanics and smirked as the room jolted.

"Hold tight, I'm bringing her into safety." He said smiling. I looked at Amy, her bright eyes looked me over for injury and I rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I'm fine, are you? What happened to you? I was worried sick." I whispered heatedly. She shook her head. "Kicked and screamed till fat head over there came in and got me." She said fat head and Jack scoffed, "That's rich; Next time, note to self, leave her."

"Oy," Amy yelled. "Less sexy man, more saving the Doctor, Now. What happened after I was taken?" Jack starred at the controls for a second and turned to her. "We don't know if he's alive, Doc screamed for me to get rat boy out before we choked." I glared at the comment but looked over Amy's sadden face.

"Dead? But he can't, he'll be fine." She said to reassure herself. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll go back and see what's going on, With anything we'll.. retrieve.." He looked away and sighed tinkering around.

Jack turned to me and pulled me to my feet. "Help me, hold this down." He pointed to a lever. I pulled.


	22. Chapter 21

My awakening.

I heard Amy scream for the Doctor. I felt weak fingers squeeze mine, I couldn't move. I could do much. Sharp daggers ran through my veins as each movement hurt. I groaned audioably and I felt frantic hands tug at the restraints around my legs. "Amy! I found them!" The Rory man yelled. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes tight as the burning feeling began. I heard coughing and gasping.

"Doctor!" A familiar voice yelled. I felt my Doctor's hand be pulled out of mine. "I've got him! Grab the girl and let's go!" the voice wheezed. Two dangly arms lefted me up as a scream ripped through my lips.

"Be careful!" Amy's voice yelled. "Grab the transmat and lets go!"

Transmat? Only one person I knew had that. "Jack!" I tried calling out. It was weak and pathiec and I was sure no words came. But everyone stilled.

"What did she say?" Rory whispered softly. "She called for Jack," Amy replied. "She knows he's here."

"Rose, babe, it's me; I've got you. Just relax. You and Doc's gonna be just fine." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered in reply. He shushed me softly. But then a loud nose cause young Rory to jump, shaking me with him.

"That would be the alarms, Let's move!" Jack yelled. He pulled us to him and you could hear the beep of his transmitter. But nothing happened.

"Damnit," he seethed. "It's going through a freaking update. What time would you call this?" I was guessing he yelled at his wrist. I heard was clanks and booms as fresh cool breeze swirled in.

"OY!" Amy yelled. "Wall down, let's hussle." I felt Rory began to run after her and Jack chuckled. "Feisty," he laughed.

A wild coughing continued til a groan ended it. "Doc?" Jack said softly, still in full run. "Yes, yes I'm quite alright." The Doctor choked.

"Alert, sector 12." A loud feminen voice rang through out the what I had assumed to be a hall. "Where's the ship Jack?" Amy questioned. "Jack? Why is she here? Where's Rose?" The Doctor whispered.

"Shut it Doc, Rest up. Rosie Posie is doing just fine." He replied. I forced my eyes open and I was met but large brown ones. It was Rory. "Hi," he squeaked. They slowed down from running and had seemed to of found a hiding place. "Jack lay him down for a sec, come here." Amy whispered walking towards me. Rory shifted and my eyes tightened. "Careful stupid, you're hurting her." Amy hissed. I looked at her and whimpered. "Help," I choked softly.

"Rose?" Jack whispered. I turned my gaze to him and I melt my cheeks flex up into a half smile. I groaned audioable in pain. But Jack chuckled.  
>"Amy, look for ways out, Rory help her. Give Rose to me."<p>

Amy turned to look around what appeared to be a small storage room and Rory handed me to Jack. I winced trying to remain silent. Jack seemed to kneel down and layed me againist the ground. 

"Sorry it's dirty," He murmured. "But look here," he said slowly turning my face. I saw the Doctor's half opened eyes and he struggled to sit up."Posion in the air, it got into my system,"He coughed. "Doctor," I whispered.

"I'm here," he replied. "Jack," I whispered back. "Right here, just trying to get the blasted thing to work. Any ideas Doc?"

"I have an idea, what's black and blue and hates when things go wrong?" a eery voice seethed.

"Master," I squeaked to them. "Hey, beautiful," he replied. My eyes widened and the Doctor looked at me.


	23. Chapter 22

My awakening.

I heard Amy scream for the Doctor. I felt weak fingers squeeze mine, I couldn't move. I could do much. Sharp daggers ran through my veins as each movement hurt. I groaned audioably and I felt frantic hands tug at the restraints around my legs. "Amy! I found them!" The Rory man yelled. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes tight as the burning feeling began. I heard coughing and gasping.

"Doctor!" A familiar voice yelled. I felt my Doctor's hand be pulled out of mine. "I've got him! Grab the girl and let's go!" the voice wheezed. Two dangly arms lefted me up as a scream ripped through my lips.

"Be careful!" Amy's voice yelled. "Grab the transmat and lets go!"

Transmat? Only one person I knew had that. "Jack!" I tried calling out. It was weak and pathiec and I was sure no words came. But everyone stilled.

"What did she say?" Rory whispered softly. "She called for Jack," Amy replied. "She knows he's here."

"Rose, babe, it's me; I've got you. Just relax. You and Doc's gonna be just fine." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered in reply. He shushed me softly. But then a loud nose cause young Rory to jump, shaking me with him.

"That would be the alarms, Let's move!" Jack yelled. He pulled us to him and you could hear the beep of his transmitter. But nothing happened.

"Damnit," he seethed. "It's going through a freaking update. What time would you call this?" I was guessing he yelled at his wrist. I heard was clanks and booms as fresh cool breeze swirled in.

"OY!" Amy yelled. "Wall down, let's hussle." I felt Rory began to run after her and Jack chuckled. "Feisty," he laughed.

A wild coughing continued til a groan ended it. "Doc?" Jack said softly, still in full run. "Yes, yes I'm quite alright." The Doctor choked.

"Alert, sector 12." A loud feminen voice rang through out the what I had assumed to be a hall. "Where's the ship Jack?" Amy questioned. "Jack? Why is she here? Where's Rose?" The Doctor whispered.

"Shut it Doc, Rest up. Rosie Posie is doing just fine." He replied. I forced my eyes open and I was met but large brown ones. It was Rory. "Hi," he squeaked. They slowed down from running and had seemed to of found a hiding place. "Jack lay him down for a sec, come here." Amy whispered walking towards me. Rory shifted and my eyes tightened. "Careful stupid, you're hurting her." Amy hissed. I looked at her and whimpered. "Help," I choked softly.

"Rose?" Jack whispered. I turned my gaze to him and I melt my cheeks flex up into a half smile. I groaned audioable in pain. But Jack chuckled.  
>"Amy, look for ways out, Rory help her. Give Rose to me."<p>

Amy turned to look around what appeared to be a small storage room and Rory handed me to Jack. I winced trying to remain silent. Jack seemed to kneel down and layed me againist the ground. 

"Sorry it's dirty," He murmured. "But look here," he said slowly turning my face. I saw the Doctor's half opened eyes and he struggled to sit up."Posion in the air, it got into my system,"He coughed. "Doctor," I whispered.

"I'm here," he replied. "Jack," I whispered back. "Right here, just trying to get the blasted thing to work. Any ideas Doc?"

"I have an idea, what's black and blue and hates when things go wrong?" a eery voice seethed.

"Master," I squeaked to them. "Hey, beautiful," he replied. My eyes widened and the Doctor looked at me.


	24. Chapter 23

The Doctor Changes.

I saw the Master cross the run in a flash and slam the Doctor up againist the wall. I cried out and saw Amy rush towards him only to be held back by Jack. "Doctor, Doctor," the Master taunted. "Did you truly think you could run from me?" The Doctor's chest was frantically rising and falling with his breathes. "You're so weak," the Master scoffed and he threw the Doctor to the ground. Rory rushed to him and glared.

I coughed and heard another door open. "Patrick," the Master smiled. "Welcome, I suppose you have the injections to finish off little flower of there?" He pointed at me with an evil grin. The Doctor jerked up on his feet and went to grab him and the Master laughed as the Doctor knocked into a wall. "Jack," I cried out. I felt two arms pick me up and I hoping turned my head but only saw Patrick. I thrashed around screaming and I saw Jack and Amy out of the corner of my eye. I watched in horror Jack held her back. Rory shaking the Doctor's shoulder and I cried out.

A prick entered my neck and I heard Amy scream.

I was surprised by what happened next.

"You were wrong you know." Patrick said to the Master. "I'm not flawed."

My eyes openned and I felt engery rip through me a hundred times stronger then before. The Master's face was in horror as Patrick sat me on my feet and I smiled as the familiar light swirled around me.

The Doctor's head lifted and Jack released Amy. "Rose is the one you needed, because Rose is apart of him. One that can never die." Jack whispered. I looked at Jack and grinned as the Doctor was being helped to his feet.

The Master was inching his way back out the room and I smirked crossing it within a flash and growled at him.

"You're a evil thing, given the gifts of a timelord and tainting them!" I yelled. "How dare you lay a finger on him. On MY Doctor!" I shoved my hands into his chest knocking him back into the wall and felt pricks of hot energy flow through me, crossing the room once more grabbing him by his collar and raising him above me, and for a moment I was not me who was speaking, it was the brillance and magic of a timelord. "You are finished." I pulled my fist back and snapped it loose smashing through the Master till a worldwind of gold dust fell to the floor.

I staggered back into the arms of someone and gasped at what I had done. The Doctor looked at me and picked me up into his arms. I felt darkness.

Yet I felt relief.


	25. Chapter 24

The Impossibility of Being Possible:

The roaring of the TARDIS flooded my ears and I opened my eyes with a sigh. Two very amused blue eyes met mine and the Doctor laughed. "Welcome back." He pulled me up into a sitting position and I smiled.

"She's alright then?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see Patrick, my eyes widened and I stared at him with a fearfully glare. "You," I whispered. "Are alive," Patrick smiled. "No thanks to you," I sneered.

"Rosie Posie…" Jack murmured, coming from the back hall of the TARDIS. "He saved your life." I rolled my eyes, "And nearly got the lot of you killed." I scoffed. Patrick stepped to me and reached his hand out. I turned away and stood up looking at the Doctor.

I searched the room, "Where Rory and Amy?" Jack laughed and the Doctor's ear blushed. "In the back dear." He said quickly and smiled. Pulling me to him. "Now.." he whispered getting closer to me.

"Doc," Jack pipped in rather annoyingly. "What about the president? And Lady Relazula?" The Doctor tensed. "Ah," he said. He walked to the edge of the room and banged loudly on the hallway framing. He walked up to the consul and frowned tinkering with his toys.

"The President," the started. "Would soon found of The Master's death. We, being myself, Jack, Rory, Amy, And you rushed away trying to conceal into safety. Now, the President or the Lady can not find us. But we can find them." "We can?" I asked. "I hope." He finished.

A yelp was made from the corner of a room as a very shaken Rory and a smirking Amy appeared. "Yes?" Amy asked. "Play times over," Jack laughed.


	26. Chapter 25

Not quite done Pond:

"So, we fly in, bomb the place. Boom it's all over?" Amy tried. The Doctor and Jack shook there heads, clearly knowing things better than we did. The snoozing Rose lay curled up on the couch. "Time lords can regenerate, they'd just come back." Jack said plopping down onto a chair. "But Rose killed the Master." Amy retorted. "Yes, yes. That itself was a miracle. But Rose is far too weak to do anything like that again. So plan B." The Doctor answered. "More like plan W," I murmured. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and turned to his TARDIS. "Jack," he said. "Take Rose to her old room. She'll be sitting this one out." Jack nodded and carefully picked her up. She grumbled and rolled around in his arms. He chuckled and disappeared from sight.

"So, Jack's interesting. Where'd you pick him up?" I questioned walking towards Amy and pulled her into my arms. The Doctor shook his head and quietly laughed, as if he had an inside joke. "Jack, Jack, Jack; He is a difficult one isn't he."

"Yes," Amy said. "Very, urm, friendly." The Doctor smiled to himself. "Jack is an interesting case, for another interesting time. You, Pond, are what I need right now. So tell me please, what do you think is the right course of action." He asked Amy and her eyes widened. "I…" she shuddered. "I don't know. You generally come up with the plans. The whole, HA! Boom! Splat!" she babbled. Amy Pond, Nervous. This was a new ordeal.

The Doctor walked to her and sighed. "You Rory?" he asked finally looking at me. My own eyes grew wide and I looked at Amy. "Well, um," I began. "We should get rid of them of course." The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked towards the consul. "Yes, yes; But how?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "You really love her don't you?" Amy questioned.

We both froze. My worst fear was a no, but at the same time. Yes may mean goodbye to us, and that would kill Amy. I looked at the Doctor, and he stared back to Amy. "Rose is," he started. "She.." he attempted once more. "She's you're love." Amy said for him. "You love her."

The Doctor sighed and nodded sinking into the seat. "Why is that so difficult for you to admit?" I asked sitting next to him and Amy on the other side. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at the floor. "Because she's human, and what do humans do? They die." He answered. I looked at him with the deepest pity. "She loves you though," I replied. "I see it in her eyes. It's like her whole world revolves around you. I see how hurt she feels when you ignore her advances."

He looked up at me and sighed. "She deserves better." "She wants you," Amy responded. "As the looks of it, she always will." The Doctor shook his head and stood. "She'll find happiness one day." I scoffed and Amy glared. "No, she won't. She loves you moron. She waited three months for you." Amy growled. "Three months is a second to me," The Doctor retorted. "But it's three months to her," I answered. "She waited, she's still waiting." I stood and walked to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "Nine hundred years and you're absolutely rubbish at girls." I joked. He smiled a little and turned to look at Amy. "Rory the Roman, the boy who waited." He said. "Don't make Rose the girl ok?" I said back. He smiled and walked away. Amy came to my side and grabbed my hand. "They're mad," She said. I laughed. "So are we."


	27. Chapter 26

Jacks Challenge:

I walked back into an old style room. It was low lighted and felt peaceful. Rose's bed was a simple single with heavy quilt. I laughed at the thought of her tingled legs trying to breathe. I crossed her room and gentley set her into her bed. I threw the covers over half of her body and smiled.

Rose was beautiful. Her now black hair was so much less then her old blonde. I frowned and wondered why she had changed it. I was curious to why the Doctor didn't notice it either.

I sat on the edge of her bed and she wiggled around in her sleep. I chuckled when she rolled onto her stomach with her butt in the air. I eyed it carefully and looked away. "Silly Rose," I whispered. "The Doctor loves you so." I got up and went to leave, yet I heard her whimper. I turned to see if she was alright, and saw her face scruched up into a grimace. She's having a nightmare. I walked back to her side and kneed down next to the bed and stroked her cheek. "Come on Rosie, stop frowning. You're too sexy to be so sad." I murmured. With that her eyes openned with a curious look. "You're not suppose to wake up," I scolded. She smiled and looked around for the Doctor. "He's taking care of somethings, he wanted me to tuck you in."

"Tuck me in? What am I seven?" She frowned. I laughed and replied, "Nope, I'd say you're a four." I eyed her small jeans and wiggled my eyebrows playfully. She scoffed and sat up. "Taking care of what exactly?" she asked. I pushed her flat on her back with my hand. "Nothing he wants you to worry over, now, sleep." I said gentley.

She jolted right back up and glared. "He's trying to keep me here?"

I shrugged and once again attempted to push her into the bed. "Rose, sleep, rest. Doc doesn't want you in this anymore." I continued. I got up from the bed and smiled at her. "Now, goodnight princess." I joked.

She watched me get closer to the door. "Where's Patrick?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone with him running around. I don't trust him"

I sighed. "Neither does the Doc, but he still wants you in here. So be a big girl and stay put."

She got up from the bed and stormed over to me. "Nope, I'm going." She tried. I groaned in frustration and grabbed her by her waist. "JACK!" she yelled surprised. I walked over to her bed and tossed her into the quilt. "Now, I'm all for some bondage, but the Doc would have my head. Now, stay put." I said strenly. She glared fiercly and kicked at her quilt like a child. "Ass," she mumbled. "Yes, it's a cute one too." I said shaking my hips. I laughed as her face tinted and closed the door behind me.

Silly Rose.


	28. Chapter 27

Angry Sex, Yeah. Not really.

I huffed, rolling over on my old bed, it was so comfortable. I had missed it dearly. I grabbed my single plush pillow and held it to my chest. I pondered over what Jack had said. "Silly Rose, the Doctor loves you so." But I was doubtful. I loved the Doctor dearly, but how could he love me? I was so small compared to him. A single life form that could hardly exist to his length of life. I sighed into my comforting fluff. Doctor, how much I love you is completely unearthly, I thought.

I heard quiet footsteps outside the door. I tensed up. What if it was Patrick? Why was he even here? How could the Doctor let him after he hurt me?

The door had a soft knock. I sat up, my pillow still in my arms, and I eyed the door fearfully. "Yes?" I squeaked. The door knob swiftly turned and I bit my lip only to be met was a relieving face. "Doctor," I sighed happily. He grinned and walked towards the bed. "What?" he asked playfully. "Thought I was the bogey man?" I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. "Hardly."

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me curiously. "You're frustrated," he commented. I rolled my eyes, " Well yes, of course, you've got my trapped in my room like a bloody time out session." He smiled softly. "You've had a long few days, let's just keep you out of the way." He replied. "Meaning you have no idea how to fix this hmm?" I remarked, smirking. He frowned and looked around the room. "The painting is a bit old, well have to redo it. Amy wanted her room blue, though Rory fought for yellow. So I just gave them green." He said. My heart tugged and I smiled happily. "You want me to stay then?" I asked. He looked at me. "Oh course I do. We would be happy to keep you." He laughed.

I looked down, and I suddenly felt guilty. Amy and Rory were his companions now. I hardly wanted to upset them after all they had done for me. "Amy needs a friend besides me. She begged that one." He added seeing my distress. My eyes lit up, "They want me here too?" I questioned. He nodded and took my hand. "Even if they didn't," he continued. He looked down at my hand. He rubbed his fingers against the back of it and pulled his brow together. "Doctor," I gasped. "You're nervous over something?" I jokingly hit his shoulder and looked amazed. He laughed a tiny laugh and looked up into my eyes.

"Rose," he started. "I have something I have to tell you. And it's a very difficult thing to say. And I feel horrible it's taken me this long but I must confess that i…" he paused and looked away. "Yes?" I asked leaning in towards him. "I…" he tried again.

With a hope the size of a million stars I waited for his words. I leaned in closely to him. My face only inches from him. My heart beating frantically and impatiently. "Yes, yes?" I asked again. His eyes looked pained. He was so conflicted. As if his two hearts were battling with his mind.

"DOCTOR!" a voice yelled as my door swung wide open. Rory standing there shaking. "Doctor! It's the boy, he's gone. And Jack says there's a ship. You've got to come!"


	29. Chapter 28

Conflict of an Affection.

The Doctor sprinted from the bed and out the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes pulling myself off the comforting softness and marched out towards the main consul. I heard a groan when I entered the bleeping, bloaning, groaning mess of the room. "Jack, Get her back to bed." The Doctor sighed. Jack rose from his seat and walked towards me grabbing my arm. I jerked it out of his grasped and growled softly. He rolled his eyes and didn't fight with me anymore.

I walked to the Doctor and watched him race around the consul, pulling and jerking. He didn't look at me. Amy and Rory were in the corner whispering quickly, every so often they would throw a look in my direction. My stomach pulled as once more I felt guilty for intruding.

"Amy," the Doctor shouted. He turned to her and whispered something into her ear and she nodded walking to me. I shook my head. "Oh no, I'm not leaving." I said glaring. She smiled kindly and nodded. "No, not leaving. I need your help with something. Mind coming with me and Rory?" I looked at her carefully. Then at Jack. He shrugged and I nodded walking to her. "Okay, but no tricks or I will beat you," I finished my threat eying the Doctor. Amy laughed and took my hand pulling me along. We raced down the corridor with Rory right behind us. "So what are we doing exactly?" I asked as we ran past the library. "The TARDIS knows you personally. Almost as well as the Doctor. Since she's been inside you, the Doctor thinks I've we put you in the old control room. You may have double access." Rory chirped as we slowed down to a darkened area. "Double access?" I questioned. "Well the TARDIS responds to the Doctor yeah? He thinks it'll do the same to you in the old room. That way, it's like having to battle ships in one." Amy answered.'

"Battle ships? What's coming?" I asked panting and looking over the old door. Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but it must be bad if the Doctor actually thought you had to be involved with this." She finished eying Rory. I frowned. "How do we get in? Normally it's always open." I asked stepping to the door. "Ask her." Rory responded. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking. "TARDIS? Could you open the door? I need to get in. The Doctor is in trouble." I opened my eyes when the familiar click sounded off. I smiled and looked at them both. "Let's go," Amy chirped grabbing my arm and pulling me in. She raced up to the consul and I looked around. It was the consul the Doctor used when I was there. I looked around and my eyes widened. That's the same couch I laid one after he saved me from the darleks. I knew this room. This room was home.

Amy snapped me out of my memories as she tugged me to the consul siding. "Now, tell the TARDIS to sync up with the Doctor." I looked at her like she was mad. "What on earth are you talking about? Only the Doctor can talk," I made a motion with my hand to show the difference of my meaning. "To the TARDIS." Rory shook his head. "He thinks you can do it." He said and I sighed. I placed my hand on the consul. "I don't think I can do much of anything." I whispered to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a small voice. "Come on Rose, We believe in you."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip concentrating.

"TARDIS?" I called out with my thoughts. Nothing happened. I stamped my foot and tried again. "TARDIS, can you hear me?"

"Rose Tyler, I can hear you." I heard a soft feminine voice. I gasped and leaned against the consul for support.

"TARDIS, you have to help me. Can you sync me up with the Doctor? We need to have full access to your power."

"Rose Tyler, I will attempt."

I bit my lip harder and waited patiently. My skin felt cold as ice and I was beginning to wonder if I was still back in the consul room. I dared not to open my eyes in fear I wasn't.

"Rose Tyler," The TARDIS said. "The time lord is ready for syncopation."

I nodded and squeaked a small. "Okay, do it."

Not a beat happened before a familiar hot feeling entered my veins. It was the same feeling I had on the ship, with the Master. I groaned at the warmth that continued to grow inside me. "Hello sexy," I heard the Doctor say. "What?" I asked confused and startled. "Oh, Rose, Sorry I was talking to the TARDIS."

Of course.


	30. Chapter 29

Rose Tyler, Is Rose Tyler.

I gasped as the molten gold flames ran through my body. I felt as if the TARDIS had swallowed me up into her belly. There was a brilliance and a magic I had never even dreamed of, even with my Doctor.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered. I hardly felt the outer world. My eyes were firmly shut I knew, yet I could see the stars and infinity. The Doctor's presence was there, and so was the TARDIS's. I turned as if to met his voice. "Yes, Doctor?" I whispered. "You need to control her from were you are." He finished. I was confused beyond existence. "Where am I, Doctor? I'm not sure." I answered him with my brow creased. He laughed softly and replied. "You're still there with Amy. You're okay. Just breathe. I'll show you what to do."

"TARDIS?" I whispered. "Yes, Rose Tyler?" her soft voice echoed. "What must I do?" I said leaning in further to the warmth. "Show her what you want, Rose." The Doctor murmured. "Tell her what you want to be done." I squeezed my eyes further shut. The Blue majesty of the TARDIS was in my thoughts. I began to she her thrust herself against a great ship. The whole world was empty besides these thoughts. Even the Doctor was silent. The TARDIS was fierce as she threw herself into the ship, straight threw it's bearings. My vision was corrupted as metal was clenching around her. Once she past through a great room appeared in my sight.

A small figure lay curled on the bed. I felt the TARDIS pull from me slightly, but not completely. My eyes opened and I saw Amy's face. "What the hell?" she gasped, her hand gripping the consul for dear life. Rory was no where to be seen. I looked around and felt wetness on my cheeks. I was crying? Amy grabbed my hand and jerked me with her as she ran down the hallway to rejoin the Doctor. I stumbled as we crossed back into his consul room.

"Doctor!" she yelled. The Doctor turned and looked at me fearfully. "Are you ok?" He questioned quickly. "Was it too much or are you ok?"

I shook my head and felt myself lean back onto someone. "I'm extremely confused. But I'm not hurting." I said. I looked up to see Jack's concerned face. "I don't understand why Rose had to do this." He said.

The Doctor shook his head and glared at the consul. "Whatever that Patrick boy did to Rose had made the TARDIS unresponsive. When Rose approached me earlier. The TARDIS went wild. I thought maybe since I was linked to this one, once Rose was linked to another and the TARDIS was listening.. I could blast us back into the ship. And it did work so," he quieted down stepping closer to me. "Why did it work?" he murmured looking me over.

I starred at him curiously. "Rose Tyler," I heard the TARDIS said. "You are The Companion." I raised my brow. "The TARDIS." I murmured. "What? What did she say?" The Doctor rushed.

"She said I was the Companion."


End file.
